The Royalty Family
The Royalty Family (or Royalties) consists of little Sapling Jr., bossy Sunset Razzle, smart Sunblaze Glimmer, beautiful Lillian, handsome Jonathan, childish Curly Sweet, hyperactive Chilly Pie, spoiled Purplemena, cowboy Applesap, rockstar Amplidash, hotheaded Rainbow Spunk, shy Simmershy, and nerdy Crackerjack along with their parents, Mr. and Mrs. Royalty. About the family Each of the Royalty siblings have a specific color which identifies them (by coat color): * Sapling Jr. - Brown - * Sunset Razzle - Pink - * Sunblaze Glimmer - Red - * Lillian - Turquoise - * Jonathan - Light blue - * Curly Sweet - White * Chilly Pie - Gray - * Purplemena - Beige - * Applesap - Orange * Amplidash - Yellow - * Rainbow Spunk - Lavender - * Simmershy - Purple - * Crackerjack - Green - Residence The Royalty family live in Candyville, an alternate version of Ponyville. Their house is really a large mansion on the edge of the town. First floor Living room Usually where the Royalty siblings hang out Pink Dining room This is where the mother and the Royalty sisters stay when eating meals. Blue Dining room This is where the father and the Royalty brothers stay when eating meals. Kitchen This is where the family's meals are made. Its closely resembles kitchens seen in restaurants. Second floor Mr. & Mrs. Royalty's room This is where the parents sleep. Unlike the other bedrooms, theirs are on the second floor. Library The library is where the family come to get any book they desire, also the room Sunset Razzle goes to when she wants/needs to study. Party room The Party room is actually a bakery and parties are planned here. Third floor Sapling Jr.'s room Sapling's room is acutally a nursery room decked out with the appropriate items. Lillian and Jonathan's room This is the room where Lillian and Jonathan sleep. In it is a dresser, two chairs, and a sewing machine (on Lillian's side). One side is each painted turquoise and light blue for Lillian and Jonathan, respectively. Amplidash and Rainbow Spunk's room This is the room where Amplidash and Rainbow Spunk sleep. In it is two bean bag chairs, a guitar for Amplidash, and a basketball for Spunk. One side is each painted yellow and lavender for Amplidash and Rainbow Spunk, respectively. Sunset Razzle and Chilly Pie's room This is the room where Sunset Razzle and Chilly Pie sleep. Sunset has a bookshelf and a writing table on her side, while Chilly's side has balloons and holiday lights. One side is each painted pink and gray for Sunset and Chilly, respectively. Simmershy and Sunblaze Glimmer's room This is the room where Simmershy and Sunblaze Glimmer sleep, the latter has a bookshelf and pennants on his side while the former has a bird cage and a large stuffed bear on her side. One side is each painted purple and red for Simmershy and Sunblaze, respectively. Purplemena and Crackerjack's room This bedroom contains posters for Purplemena and a robot figures collection and a toolbox for Crackerjack. One side is each painted beige and green for Purplemena and Crackerjack, respectively. Curly Sweet and Applesap's room This is the room where Curly Sweet and Applesap sleep. Curly has coloring books and toys on her side and Applesap has a rug and a bean bag chair. One side is each painted white and orange for Curly and Applesap, respectively. more TBA Category:Families Category:PinkiePie6's characters